


Violence is not always the answer

by hopeless1665



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Frank Castle, BAMF Karen Page, Electra bashing, Electra being a bitch, Foggy being an awesome, Gun Violence, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Sad Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: It's been three months since Frank Castle first stepped foot in Hell's Kitchen, two and a half months since Frank Castle first met, and at one point tied up, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, two months since Frank Castle found out the omega lawyer that took cases based on people and not money, Matthew Murdock, is Daredevil, and one month since Frank Castle decided that he wanted the omega for himself.It's been six months since Wilson Fisk was locked up by Daredevil, three months since the rumors of a criminal who only targets other criminals began to hit Matt Murdock's ears, two and a half months since he met, and was tied up by, Frank Castle, two months since he figured out that Frank Castle was watching him, and one month since the first present arrived on his desk.Present time: Matt Murdock hasn't a clue what to do.  He likes Frank, doesn't like what he does, but finds that Frank makes him feel safe in a way he hasn't since his dad was killed.  Frank is trying his damnedest not to screw up but he also knows that Matt's very presence can rattle him.  How do two vigilantes with two very different outlooks on how to deal with criminals work?  Well, they'll let you know when they figure it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a few chapters. I have no clue about the timeline of the comics or the tv show so if you notice discrepancy let me know. Also, I have never even touched a Daredevil or Punisher comic so again if you notice something a miss feel free to let me know. This is obviously an AU-version of their world. There are Alphas (25%), Betas (55%), and Omegas (20%). Omegas are hermaphrodites, meaning they have both male and female reproductive organs. Also, omegas don't have heats, like a woman they have a monthly period to remove they waste from their bodies and for a few days every month they are considered more fertile. If this isn't your cup of tea then please feel free to hit the back button.
> 
> There will be mentions of Frank's past family and of Matt's past relationship with Electra. I don't like Electra so she will be bashed, just forewarning you.
> 
> I do not have a beta but I'm looking for one if anyone is interested. For now, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. Kudos and reviews are always welcomed. Flames will be thrown back in Hell where they belong.

Matthew Murdock took pleasure in the simple things in life: the smell of fresh coffee just as the city was waking up; the inevitable play argument he, Foggy, and Karen would get into as they entered the office; the satisfaction of knowing another criminal would be put away thanks to Daredevil later that evening; and as of exactly one month ago, a small present mysteriously showing up on his desk every morning. The presents were always thoughtful, never anything big or heavy, usually a new type of coffee that smelled heavenly or a new soft scarf that would warm his neck on the cold walk home or a new book in braille that had just been released and shouldn't have even been made into brill yet or....the list goes on. Matt especially liked it when his secret admirer would present him with food. While he definitely wasn't the typical omega, his instincts purred at the presentation of food.

Matt walked carefully around the busy New York streets, his mind on what would be lying on his desk when he got to work that morning. Foggy would normally walk with him in the mornings to bug him about the presents, which usually meant a lecture about, "Are you seriously not worried that a strange weird-o breaking in here evening night just to leave a present on your desk? No, I'm being totally serious, for all you know Matthew he could be like some 60 year old rapist with delusions that you're his mate-to-be or some weird cat lady that wants you to join her group of fluffy evil minions and would you stop laughing at me, Murdock!?!"

Matt let out a chuckle as he thought of all the rants Foggy had given him. Even knowing that Matt was Daredevil, Foggy still took it upon himself to look out for Matt because as he put it, "You're a suicidal bastard that isn't going to be killed on my watch! We still need to save the world!"

Matt felt his heart rate speed up slightly as he reacted the stone steps of his office building, the excitement of a new present causing him to stumble slightly up the steps to the door. He heard a chuckle behind him and smiled as the scent of lilies and violets filling his nose. "So, Mr. Murdock, the steps decide that you're the enemy today or do you just like the feel of new bruises?"

Matt felt Karen stop next to him and unlock the door with the key she had gotten out just as Matt was going to get his. Matt playfully replied as he followed her into the slightly less cold room, "Ms.Page, the stairs are out to get me, I just know it. My poor frail self is being subjected to their cruelty. Whatever shall I do?"

Karen snorted at the frail comment, "Frail? You? First off, never put you and frail in the same sentence again. And second, I say sue that for all there worth! Lord knows we could use the money now that business has slowed again." Matt chuckled and followed her up the stairs to their office. Just as they reached their floor, Matt noticed her footsteps stop and assumed she was at the door but Matt knew that couldn't be true. Unless he was really losing it, there should have been another 10 steps from the stairs to their office front door.

"Why'd you stop?"

Matt placed his hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to describe what had caused her to stop. He could faintly make out a mass in front of their door but couldn't make out a definite shape. Her voice sounded puzzled, "Umm, there's a package outside our door..."

Matt waited for more but Karen was silent once more. Matt asked, "And the reason it's so special is? Remember, we are lawyers so us receiving packages isn't really that odd."

Karen snapped out of her dazed. She grabbed his wrist, startling him slightly, and pulled him to where he assumed the package was. Karen jerked him to a stop and pressed his hand against something soft. Matt carefully placed his walking stick against the wall and began to let his hands feel what the package was. He brow drew down in confusion as he felt button eyes and a nose made of thread. He must have made a noise of confusion because Karen began to describe what he was feeling. 

"They're giant stuffed animals, like if they could stand they'd be 5 feet each. Or at least the one your touching would be, it's a black bear and I mean pure black, no spec of color except for a red scarf," Karen took his hands and placed them on an equally soft toy animal. "This one's a bunny, it's bright red but unlike the black bear it has blue eyes and seems to be smaller in size with a black bow around its neck."

Matt felt the long fluffy ears and blushed at having received such a childish gift, even if his instincts were screaming at him that these gifts hinted at an extra meaning. He heard movement downstairs and decided to save himself the embarrassment of being seen with the giants plush toys. "Okay, I'll get them inside if you unlock and open the door."

Matt picked them up and took a step back to allow Karen access to the door. He brought the animals close and noticed a familiar scent coming from both animals. He discretely brought them close to inhale more of the intoxicating scent of gun powder, earth, and something musky that made Matt want to squirm as his pussy throbbed in arousal, leaving him slightly wet. Lucky for him, the sound of the door unlocking snapped him out of his daze. Karen opened the door but made no move to enter, instead she knelt down to pick something off the ground. He heard plastic being crinkled and paper being moved. "Hmm, seemed your admirer didn't want the bears to get dirty. They laid down a sheet of plastic to keep them off the ground and left you a note of some sort. It's in braille, so I'll put it on your desk and you can tell Foggy and I all the dirty details when he gets in."

Matt let out a nervous chuckle. He heard Karen grab his cane before finally entering the office with Matt carefully but quickly following the blonde in, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Matt heard Karen move around and waited for her to enter his office, put his stuff on his desk or by the door, and exit before making his way in, mindful of the extra large animals he was carrying. He placed both animals in one of the chairs opposite his desk and closed his office door. He could faintly hear Karen moving around the small kitchenette and decided to read the paper she had found by the animals before she could see him do so.

Matt sat down in his comfortable desk chair, the only thing he had splurged on, and felt the paper in front of him. It felt like the size of a normal piece of paper and had no abnormal smells besides the faint musk he had become addicted to. Matt carefully began reading.

Dear Matt,

I'm not gonna try and be poetic and shit but I did want to try and tell you how you make me feel. In all honesty, I hated you the first time we met. You, this naive little boy playing hero. I wanted to yell that the world is a dark and horrible place where guys like you get shot everyday and no one bats an eyelash. But the more of you I saw the more I came to understand that we are different but that's not a bad thing. I do what I do because I believe that some guys can't be saved, that's it, end of story. But you, you believe that everyone deserves a second chance despite what you've been through. Now, I'm not going to go deep and say some fortune cookie shit about how you're past shaped your future but I will say I that I find what you believe in to be very noble, still naive but noble. 

And now to the point, for the last month I have been courting you. I'm not going to beat around a bush or try and be subtle. I want you to be my mate, I want to wake up and know your mine, I want to do some of that romance shit I know you secretly like and spoil you if possible, and someday I want to have kids with you. And believe me, this all fucking terrifies me. After what happened to Maria and our kids, I'm fucking scared out of my mind that I could lose you too but I know you and Maria are two very different people. I will always have a place for them in my memories but you, Matt, are something entirely different. 

You can defend yourself even if you can be pigheaded and stubborn when it comes to your health. You don't need me to protect you all the time. With you, I can relax and breath. You don't put up with my bullshit, you yell and scream at me even knowing I'm an alpha that can snap you like a twig and I was never more aroused then when you and I were fighting the second time we met. I wanted to pin you to the brick wall and fuck your pussy until you were swollen and begging me to stop. I wanted pound into you and fill up with my cum, knowing you could get pregnant. I wanted to watch my seed leak out and clean you up with my tongue. But fate or karma or some shit is a bitch and I knew I can't do that to you. At least, not at that moment.

The presents I left you today are something for you to think about. If you accept my gifts then leave the animals in plain view of the window directly behind your desk all day. If they're still there as your leaving then I will meet you at your place later tonight. If you don't want anything more to do with me then I get it, just keep the animals out of site and I'll leave you alone. I don't hope or pray much, but for the first time in a very long time, I hope I see those stuffed creatures in your office. 

I love you,  
Frank

Matt didn't know what to say, this was what he had been wanting for some time now. Instead he moved quickly, hitting his hip against his desk, to move the animals into what he hoped was plain view of the window. He felt the sun's warmth on his face and assumed they were in site of Frank. Matt bit his lip, debating asking Karen if they were directly in view of the window before deciding the teasing wasn't worth it at this point. He might later if the tension got to him, for now he sat at his desk and tried to concentrate on work. Tried being the key word. Matt heard Foggy come in to the office and talk with Karen. She informed him of what they found outside the office front door and Matt mentally counted to ten, waiting for Foggy to come storming in.

'And....now,' Matt thought sarcastically as right as Matt thought now Foggy came bursting into his office, Karen close behind.

"What the Matt!?! First, the guy leaves you little nick knacks on your desk and now he's leaving you giant stuffy animals?!" Matt could hear Foggy's heart racing in anger and worry. Matt felt bad for worrying his best friend but the beta just wouldn't understand, not now anyways. Matt heard Foggy move around his office toward the stuffed animals. "Are these the presents?! Shit Mattie, I'm taking this garbage out right now."

Matt didn't realized he had moved until he heard Karen let out a startled yelp. Matt blinked behind his glasses, his sightless eyes flickering around as he realized he had moved to stop Foggy from touching the animals by shoving him away causing him to trip and fall on his ass. Matt stood silently by the animals, making sure his body didn't block the animals from the window. He could hear Karen kneel down next to Foggy and the two begin to whisper back and forth. He waited for them to finish their 'private' conversation. A minute later, the two betas stood up. Matt could still hear Foggy's heart racing but the beta didn't continue to shout.

Instead, Foggy asked in a quiet whisper, "Why?"

Matt sighed, "Karen, Foggy, conference room. We all need to talk."

The three of them made their way to the conference room, all lost in their own thoughts. The silence continued to stretch on as they took their seats and figured out what to say. Matt was the one to break the silence. "I know you're worried, both of you. Even this morning, I knew you were worried Karen. Finding small things is one thing but to find two giant animals and a paper written in braille, well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you were worried," Matt took a deep breath before continuing, "I know who the secret admirer is."

If Matt didn't hear their heartbeats, he would have sworn he was alone. Karen's voice squeaked, "You know the sender?"

Matt nodded, biting his tongue as he waiting to hear what Foggy had to say. Foggy turned his attention to Karen, "Karen, I need you to go and grab lunch for us all. I have a feeling we're gonna be here a while."

Karen opened her mouth to protest but saw the look Foggy gave her. It was half pleading and half demanding. Karen thought it was easier to surrender. "Chinese okay?"

Matt and Foggy both nodded and Karen got up and walked to her desk to grab her purse. The two men waited until the front door closed before Foggy began his questioning. "You are going to answer my questions or so help me I'm walking out that door and never coming back, understood?"

Matt felt his throat dry at the prospect of losing his best friend. He nodded.

Foggy cleared his own throat before beginning, "How long have you known who it was that was sending the anonymous presents?"

Matt mumbled his answer. Foggy didn't let it slide. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Matt sighed, "I said about two weeks."

"Two weeks!?! God, Mattie, I've been worried sick that someone, one of the many gangs you've probably pissed off, had found out your secret and you've known for two weeks who it is?!" Matt could heard the hurt in Foggy's voice. Matt felt his instincts to comfort kick in but he held back. Right now, they needed to get past all of this.

"Yes, I've known and I'm sorry I didn't tell you who it is that is sending the presents. I just...knew you would probably freak out more if you knew who it is."

Matt heard Foggy scuff, "Try me. Nothing short of you saying Wilson Fisk or Tony Stark is going to freak me out anymore than I already am."

'Wanna bet,' thought Matt privately. He took a deep breath and as he released it he said calmly, "Frank Castle."

Matt could count the number of times Foggy had been rendered silent on one hand. The silence stretched on for several minutes. Matt opened his mouth to try and comfort Foggy but his best friend beat him to the punch, "I'm sorry. Frank Castle? THE Frank Castle? The Punisher Frank Castle? The homicidal maniac who, quite possibly, destroyed our reputation?! That's your secret admirer?! What the FUCK are you thinking?! I mean, I get that you're lonely but him?! I love you, you're the brother I wish I had growing up, but Frank Castle is a whole different story. The man has nearly gotten you killed! Several times! What about him screams mate?! Give me a damn good explanation or, so help me, I will seriously never talk to you again!"

Matt let everything Foggy say settle in and thought about everything he had said. It was true. Frank had nearly gotten him killed on his quest for revenge, hell, several times Frank had been the one to almost kill him. But that's the kicker, he had tried but never went through with it. In fact, Frank had been the one to patch him up the third time they had fought and even apologized for hurting him both past and present. They're fights now were more foreplay then anything else. Frank had saved his life on multiple occasions and he had helped stitch Frank up when he got too banged up. Sometimes they just met up just to talk. Not about gangs or mobs or drugs but about who would win the Superbowl this year or who is the best Avenger or their favorite movies. Frank was his opposite in so many ways but, "He's everything I'm not. He fights and kills because he feels that some people aren't worth saving. But he never harms an innocent person even if that means getting hurt himself. He never claimed to be a good guy and he never makes excuses about why he does what he does. But Frank is so gentle when he wants to be. He adopts the dogs no one wants and nurses them back to health. He helps kids around the neighborhoods that cops are afraid to venture into. He remembers the little things like how I hate the smell of Starbucks but love the scent of Hazelnut coffee in the mornings or how I like to walk verse taking a car or the subway to work so he gave me the gel insoles for my shoes or how my independence is important to me. He's never pushed me into doing anything. He's know for weeks that I'm Daredevil and an omega but he hasn't tried to stop me or assert his dominance over me. But I guess the most important thing is that he makes me feel safe in a way I haven't felt since my dad."

Matt paused and let everything he had just told Foggy sink in. After a moment he continued, "Over the past month he's been courting me. A practice so out-of-date and yet he took the time to find the perfect little gifts and present them to me in a non-threatening way. The presents today are his final courting gifts. The note even says that if I don't want him I just have to keep the animals out of sight but Foggy....I want him. I want Frank to be my alpha. Not because my instincts say so but because I've fallen in love with him. He allows me freedom because it's my right which is something not many alphas remember omegas have. He accepts me for everything I am and I accept him for everything he is. I'm sorry if this upsets you and I'll understand if you need time but I'm not going to change my mind. Those animals are going to stay right where they are and tonight Frank will make me his mate. I won't allow you to stop me but please, understand that you're my best friend, my brother first and foremost. I want you to be happy for me. You don't have to like Frank but please, for me, allow me to have my little bit of happiness."


End file.
